


Swordmaster

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare





	Swordmaster

The sword was cool in John's hand, its weight perfectly balanced. He slashed and parried, fencing an imaginary master; the weapon moved like an extension of his own body, natural, beautiful, deadly.

"You really are an artist, McKay," he admired.

"An artist and a businessman," McKay answered. "About my fee..."

"You deserve much more than we agreed upon," said John, and directed the sword-tip at McKay's throat.

"Ronon!" McKay implored his bodyguard, ineffectually.

"I'm afraid Ronon has always answered to me," John told him. "I'd heard rumors, and now I know they're true. You are the greatest living swordmaker."

-

"Obviously," said McKay. "And I have plans to create better swords even than the one you're holding, as soon as I finish concocting my new alloy. But I can't make one for you if I'm dead."

"But you'll make it for anyone, if you're alive," John retorted. "I can't let you arm my rivals for duels with masterpieces like this. I have enough scars, thank you very much."

McKay swallowed. "I could be convinced to sell my best weapons only to you."

"Aren't you already convinced?" John asked. "If I were in your position I'd find this blade very persuasive."

-

"We may consider this sword your audition," said John, "and you've won the part. You'll be coming to work for us."

To his astonishment, McKay crossed his arms, his chin lifting high in the air. "I have no intention of going anywhere, least of all to join a pack of brigands."

"Brigands? And what led you to that conclusion?"

"A princely sum goes missing from a royal carriage, and a dark and sinister charmer offers me nearly the same amount to make him a sword-- could it be any more obvious?" McKay sniffed. "I am a genius."

"With swords, yes."

-

John smiled. "With swords, your genius is unparalleled. With people... you could use some improvement. Or were you being clever? It was, in fact, a princely sum."

McKay gaped. "But everyone says the prince is an inbred beanpole, a weakling and an invalid!" He looked at John critically. "I can't speak to the inbred beanpole part, but you're certainly no invalid, nor weak."

"Advantageous if the enemies of the crown think so, though," said John. "Will you return with us to the castle, and become the royal swordmaster?"

McKay bended to one knee, a pleasing sight. "Yes, my liege."


End file.
